


Just the way I Like It

by JamesJenkins9



Category: TXT (Korea Band), iKON (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Boy Jeon Jungkook, Drugs, Fingerfucking, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Homoeroticism, Korean Characters, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Mentioned TXT Ensemble, Minor iKON Ensemble, Oral Sex, Orgy, POV Original Character, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: The guys of TXT have erotic encounters and couplings during an award ceremony that quickly become heated. Brief mentions of B.I. and Goo Junhoe from iKON plus BTS Jungkook and Rapmon too. Narrated by an infatuated fanboy.





	1. Chapter 1

Even before we had arrived to the 2019 MAMA Awards show in Tokyo, B.I. had to remind me to keep it in my pants as there were apparently going to be a ton of young stars at the event.

Naturally, I found this funny considering B.I. was a renowned cocks man himself who had a reputation of just about fucking anyone and anything beautiful.

"Just letting you know babe," he went on. "With TXT coming out next month we don't need any scandal."

"Haha!" I replied. "This from the guy who was banging his band mate?"

I was referring to his on-again off-again relationship with Goo Junhoe, who he'd hooked up with while filming their recent music video..

"Yeah well," he excused and cleared his throat. "That's different."

"Conveniently." I laughed.

Despite these very terse words, a half hour later B.I. and I wandered around the backstage area with our tongues lolling out of our mouths, both of us surprised by the abundance of gorgeous talents on display.

For as long as we could remember, Tokyo was never like this. There was just so much eye-candy around we could hardly believe it, and for two self confessed sex fiends like us it was like a dream come true.

"Hmm. Just the way I like." he joked and winked.

This comment made us both laughed as we were soon introduced to his co-presenter for the evening, TXT star Choi Soo-bin. Without missing a beat, B.I. openly flirted with the young TXT leader and as expected, he seemed totally entranced with his alluring charm.

Fortunately for me, he also noticed the way I was looking at him, and feeling generous he switched gears and steered him in my direction.

Just as I thought, my warm personality also seemed to have the desired effect and he blushed and giggled as the two of them then rehearsed their lines just minutes before having to go out on stage.

It was during this time that B.I. was called away momentarily, giving Choi and I some privacy for a few minutes and an opportunity to get to know him a little better.

To my amusement, it didn't take long for him to ask about the iKON star who I was forced to explain was in fact already taken.

"Oh. Really?" he frowned. "Oh well what happens backstage..."

"Plus," I added. "Don't you think he's a little old for you. What are you like 18?"

Choi giggled and seemed flatted for a moment before he claimed that he was in fact only 18-years-old.

Nevertheless, he went on to tell me how he only liked and ever dated fun mature guys. My interest was piqued, I then complimented him a few more times before I offered that he take down my number.

As expected the poor sweetie was so young and impressionable that he didn't even ask me why I was giving it to him, only to ultimately invite him to join us at an after-party later.

"Err. Sounds awesome. But I don't know if I'll be able to make it," he claimed. "I really have a ton of interviews and showings to do once we wrap up here."

"Trust me. You're not going to want to miss this party." I told him. "Should be the party of your life."

Honestly it was all bullshit, but the adorable little babe had no idea what was really going on.

Moments later B.I. returned and the two of them were asked to prepare for their appearance on stage as I suddenly felt extremely nervous for the two of them.

Over and over again I kept hearing one of B.I.'s funny sweet motto's in my head.

"Never go with sour lemons." he would say, and yet here we were watching him announce with a guy a few years younger than him.

Oh well. I guess there weren't really any rules when it came to promoting music.

It was during this time as I watched B.I. address the screaming cheering audience that I heard someone clear their throat behind me, but truth be told I was so caught up in admiring Choi's ass that I simply ignored them.

To my delight the musical angel was sexily clad in a tight fine green suit which contrasted well against his naturally pale white skin and chocolate-colored eyes.

As I stood there openly ogling his form, I began to wonder just what he was wearing underneath that suit and how sexy it would look strewn around his skin.

While I now quietly fantasized about all the dirty things I hoped to do to him later, I felt someone gently tap me on the shoulder and I turned around to find myself face to face with a sleek brunette-haired angel who I immediately recognized as TXT member Huening Kai.

"Are you Jim," he asked bluntly.

"Do I know you?" I snickered. "Because I think I'd remember."

"Did you arrive here with B.I.?"

"Maybe. Depends on who's asking."

Huening immediately went on to explain how he was a big fan of sorts and how it had always been his #1 ambition to meet B.I. in person.

"You know who I am right," he beamed.

"Yeah. Yeah I do." I grinned as we shook hands for the first time and greeted each other officially.

"Do you think you could do me a big favor," he asked while taking a step closer. "Maybe introduce me to him?"

Of course I was more than happy to oblige but Huening didn't seem satisfied and now appeared as though he wanted to get something off his chest.

"Let me guess," I remarked. "You want more than just a simple introduction."

While the singer nodding in confirmation, I had to stiffle a laugh at the way the industry tended to work. In the time I had known B.I. (4 years) I'd known him to be just about every A-list star in the business.

Now with his new found success in the iKON group, it appeared he was set to break more records and enthrall the next generation of young KPOP idols.

Fortunately for me, I'd been known to prosper from hook ups and had had my fair share of A-list ass along the way.

In fact B.I. and I liked to joke and call it a case of "Ass Beats" as some of his muses would ultimately end up in my bed after he was done with them.

Nevertheless, I stood there with the iKON singer discussing how he wanted me to hook him up with my best friend.

"He's gotta like me. Understand." he insisted. "Please. You've gotta help him notice me."

"Trust me." I reassure him. "In an suit like that I'm sure he'll go Head over Heels for you."

I wasn't kidding either as I looked Huening up and down and remarked on how good he looked.

"No. I mean really like me." Huening added as he took another step forward and stood right up in my face. "I want him to want me."

"I think something can be arranged." I grinned. "But just on interest. What do I get out of this?"

Huening seemed a little taken aback by my bold question but I pressed on not wanting to be a mere wing-man.

"I mean this is Tokyo right? Not for nothing but I do believe one good deed deserves another. Don't you agree?"

"Hmm. I dunno about that," he shrugged as I then turned to look at B.I. interacting with Choi on stage.

With Huening seemingly playing hard-to-get, I just shrugged my shoulders and turned my back on him, only for him to gape and jump into action.

"Err. Okay. Okay. What do you want?" Huening finally quizzed, concerned that I suddenly lost all interest in helping him hook up with the singer.

A mischievous knowing grin formed on my face as I answered his question with one of my own.

"Well. Just how bad do you want to sleep with him?" 

"Bad." He claimed before taking another step forward.

I then watched as he looked around and leaned over to whisper into my right ear.

"How about we go someplace more quiet and I'll show you just how important this is to me."

"If that's the way you like it," I replied. "Lead the way."

With that said, I followed the pretty heart throb down a long hallway and through a busy corridor where an army stagehands scrambled around and attempted to set up the next segment of the show.

The sound of his shoes clicked loudly as we finally arrived to a door which appeared to be his own personal dressing room.

A moment later, I gasped with surprise as the TXT singer abruptly pinned me against the door and without warning reached down to cup my growing excited erection.

"Whoa!" I gasped. "Well you really do get down to business."

"Now then," he smirked. "Where were we?"

"I believe we were discussing B.I.," I snickered. "Or more to the point...you wanting to screw him?"

"So.... Are you going to help me or what?" he demanded, as I felt his feather-soft talented fingers glide over the erection in my pants. "Or do I have to do it the HARD way."

As Huening spoke I felt him grasp the length of my shaft and give it a good squeeze. I could see from the expression on his face that he was pleasantly surprised by my expanding girth.

"Hmm." I grinned. "B.I.'s so going to like you!"

"I've no doubt...." he quipped as he now gripped my meat a little harder through my pants and stared right into my eyes.

He really was a gorgeous boy, with the most amazing brown eyes I've ever seen in my entire life. Somehow one of my hands managed to find his pert ass and I proceeded to gently massage one cheek as he continued to caress my cock with his left hand.

"Did I mention how handsome you look tonight." I remarked before I reached over with my other hand and gently fondled his ball sack. "That's really impressive stuff."

I could actually see his nipples were standing at full attention like two little mini mountains beneath the thin shirt he wore, while I continued to squeeze his cute round butt with the palm of my right hand. He responded to this action by finding my zipper and pulling it down slowly.

"So you and B.I. huh." I commented, making sure to remind his about what was on the table.

"Yeah. Me and B.I." he purred seductively as he essentially stroked my hardening length lovingly through my pants.

Reaching into the zipper, Huening coaxed my erection out of my blue HANES boxers and began stroking my cock like it was the most ordinary thing in the world to do.

As he jerked me off, I took this opportunity to reach over and pull his shirt up so as to expose one of his nipples, and groaned approvingly as I admired how incredibly hard they are.

"Oh my God, Yes!" I muttered softly under my breath as I leisurely toyed and played with his Hershey drops.

Without warning, I pulled him in close to me and initiated a kiss, something I'm sure surprised him judging from his stunned delayed reaction.

Huening initially resisted, a simple twist of his left nipple caused him to moan into my mouth before he kissed me back and my hands now played with his butt and balls at the same time.

All the while, he generously jerked my dick even harder than before and seemed intent on making me cum loads.

It was a world class A#1 hand-job without a doubt as I continued to have my horny way with his body and now sucked on his beautiful tongue and urged him to do the same.

In fact I was completely surprised at how well he performed and appeared to be well skilled in the art of French kissing and foreplay. I now squirmed at his touch as he gripped my tool tightly and almost finished me off right then and there.

"Shit! OMG Fuck!" I gasped audibly, surprised by his skillful fingers and the fact that I was already preparing to explode. "Jesus. You're really amazing at that."

"Hmm. Are you gonna cum sweet thing?" he teased. "Are you gonna blow that tasty fucking load all over my hand?"

"Jesus ahhhh...." I moaned back.

Without warning, I grunted and grabbed him with renewed vigor, pressing him tightly against me as my cock pulsated in him hand-one, two...three times before I finally erupted.

Fortunately for us, Huening had me pointed to the side so none of my load struck her as I came. We stood there caressing each other for five minutes before we finally untangled ourselves from one another.

The TXT singer finally stepped back and with his cum soaked fingers, pleased himself by bringing them up to his delicious lips and carefully licking them clean of any jizz.

The action nearly made me faint with joy and illustrated to me just how salacious he really was. As I tucked myself back into my pants, the Maknae realized that his nipples were still exposed so he made a little show of hiding them back under his shirt.

"You really have a blessed body Puppy." I remarked. "I think B.I.'s definitely going to enjoy meeting you tonight."

"Yeah he better," he replied with a wink. "I've been waiting to fuck him for as long as I can remember."

As Huening spoke he casually wiped his hand on a fresh tissue before he slipped passed the door.

Two minutes later, I returned backstage just in time to see B.I. and Choi flirting up a storm and I leaned over and gave Soo-bin an appreciative peck on the right cheek and mentioned how sexy he looked.

"Great job." I told him. "You looked great up there tonight."

"It was awesome!" he beamed as he hugged us and announced that he had to go back into the audience and take his seat.


	2. Chapter 2

I took this opportunity to quickly remind him about the private party after the show and while he seemed excited to come, he told me that he'd call me later to confirm if he was free.

With that said Choi kissed me sweetly on the left cheek before he wandered off in the opposite direction as my eyes immediately dropped to his butt while B.I. and I looked at each other and laughed.

"Hey. Don't even think about it," he remarked.

"What?" I quipped. "You were checking him out even more than I was."

"Dude. He can't be any younger than you," he argued.

"Ha! Shows what you know." I informed him. "He's only 18!"

"Really?" he remarked while turning his head to the side and taking one last look at him down the hallway.

"Screw this." he added. "We need to get out of here before we do something we'll regret later."

An hour or so later, B.I. and I were finally set to leave the event when right on cue he turned to look at me and I knew exactly what he had in mind.

"So what's going on. Did you manage to wrangle up some fun company for tonight or what?"

"You bet your ass I did." I winked as I asked him to follow me into one of the backstage dressing rooms to officially introduce him to Huening Kai.

"So...we were just about to head back to B.I.'s suite." I explained to the beautiful angel. "Now were wondering if you'd be interesting in joining us."

"Just the three of us?" he replied, knowing full well that it had all been set up that way in advance.

"Uhh... not exactly." I admitted. "I'm still waiting for my date to give me a call and then we're all good to go."

Stinks for me, the call from Choi came, but he phoned to tell me that he was up to his neck in signing autographs and couldn't make it in time.

"I'll probably be finished in about an hour or two at least," he claimed as I kept my patience and told him not to worry.

Luckily though my cool composure seemed to work and Choi now appeared a tad upset with guilt and insisted that before he leave for home he wanted to see me again.

Pissed to a degree, I looked to B.I. and Huening, who were now openly flirting, and shrugged my shoulders in frustration before Huening suddenly jumped into action.

"Bummer huh. Okay. How about this?" Huening sympathized. "Do you guys mind if I invite some of my friends instead?"

B.I. and I just looked at each other and told him to go right ahead before Huening handed me his jacket and dashed off in search of his band mates. To my amusement, B.I. tried not to look obvious and spoke out of the side of his mouth.

"Do you have any idea who his friends are?" he whispered while trying not to give himself away.

Like him I'd no idea where he was going or who he was going to invite and I suddenly felt a little anxious.

A minute later, the dark-haired Korean pop star returned with a few friends in toe, and B.I. and I were promptly introduced to fellow TXT stars Beomgyu, Yeonjun, and Taehyun.

Right away I was immediately captivated by Yeonjun who appeared to be wearing a similar outfit to Huening's in design, but was more attractive in a sexy light purple which showed off his long legs and flaunted his slender hips.

Beomgyu was equally clad in pink suit a and almost looked angelic, while Taehyun looked amazing in a light yellow suit that showed off his lovely long legs.

"So what do you say. Ready to get down and party!" Huening announced before the six of us left the theater to head back to B.I.'s luxury suite just a few blocks away.

Even by their standards the guys were impressed by B.I.'s place as we stepped out of the private elevator and entered the penthouse suite on the top floor.

"Welcome to my humble abode." he smirked. "Make yourselves at home friends."

"Wow." the guys gasped and fawned as they wandered into the lavish apartment and looked around at the grand exterior.

"The advantages of being a Pop Music star." he quietly remarked to me as we made our way inside.

The apartment consisted of two separate floors which offered a 180 degree view of downtown Tokyo, and even featured a large patio and heated swimming pool on the second floor.

Inside we quickly got the party started as we laid out eight types of drugs and drinks for the guys to indulge in. Amusingly, Huening didn't dill dally or waste any time and immediately hit the Ecstasy while the other guys preferred something a little less stronger.

I then started to pack a few cones and we took turns passing around the rainbow-colored bowl until Beomgyu blushed and claimed that it was only his second time smoking it.

We then watched with fascination as Taehyun coached him on how to do it and encouraged him to inhale two large breathes of tainted air, only to see him cough up his lungs and almost turn the same shade of blue as Beomgyu's suit.

This naturally made all of us laugh before Beomgyu tried once again and it didn't take long for him to get absolutely stoned.

Huening then took the initiative and insisted that B.I. give him a private tour of the place, which we all knew was code for them to go upstairs and fuck each other madly.

We decided to turn on some music and surfed the TV for something fun to watch as the conversation turned explicit and the guys began to riff on who they liked and disliked at the show and who they thought was secretly LGBT in the music industry.

"What! Where did you hear that?" Yeonjun objected as Taehyun claimed that Kim Donghyuk was bi-sexual. "That's a lie."

Meanwhile, as Yeonjun got more and more stoned I couldn't help but notice the way he openly flirted with me and flashed me several seductive smiles to the point that even Taehyun noticed and playfully winked at me, encouraging me to go for it.

"That's like that other rumor I heard." Beomgyu added. "Hunnie...is full blown gay or something?"

"Who Choi?" Yeonjun giggled. "Oh my God! That's too funny. I know Choi like he's my brother. He's not gay. He's just sweet. Super shy and different."

"Yeah well..." Taehyun chimed in. "I heard that too. In fact I heard that he apparently gets it on with one of us or something."

"You mean with you?" Yeonjun laughed out loud. "Hahaha! OMG if it be true. That would be so hilarious!"

While Yeonjun immediately picked up his iPhone and proceeded to tap away at the key, no doubt wanting to share our gossip with other trusted friends, I found it interesting to say the least especially as I'd made plans to seduce Soobin earlier in the evening.

But with all these rumors swirling around, his poor funny excuses suddenly seemed to make sense.

Nevertheless as the guys grew more and more loopy, the conversation and noise level in the room seemed to skyrocket until we all jumped surprised as we heard someone abruptly knock on the front door.

"Shit!" Yoenjun gasped with fear. "I'm not here right now. You saw nothing!"

"Relax." We reassured him as I got up to open the door and was taken aback to find several familiar faces staring back at me.

Standing there before me stood most of the hotties from the fantastic band BTS.

"Err. Hi." Jeon Jungkook grinned. "We heard Huening (Kai) was up here...and figured we'd come up and say hello?"

"Yeah. They said there was an after party here." Rapmon interrupted while trying to sticky beak into the apartment. "Are we too late?"

I could hardly believe what I was hearing and wondered just how many people Huening had informed about the party.

Shrugging my shoulders, I invited them all in but right away there was an awkward but sensual tension in the room as we were already pretty high while these new fresh faced beauties were painfully sober.

Inside the guys all looked at each other as they wondered where they're bias was before I tried to explain that Huening might be busy for a few minutes.

To my mirth, the guys apparently assumed that the singer was in the bathroom freshening up until Taehyun quickly killed any doubts they might've had by outwardly informing them that their beloved idol was in fact "busy" with B.I. in the master bedroom upstairs.

"Oh? Ohhh." Jungkook nodded as he finally realized what Taehyung was insinuating.

"Yeah, so um. As you can guess." I added. "He might be a while. But you're welcome to stay."

"That's okay!" Rapmon chirped excitedly. "We can wait. I just want him to sign my album."

"You're album?" Yeonjun repeated as the rest of us looked at each other both knowingly yet quizzically.

Rapmon then showed us the autograph book that he had compiled with various signatures over the years and to our hilarity, claimed that Yeonjun had already signed it eight months earlier.

Naturally the outgoing BTS rapper couldn't remember ever seeing it before, and as this discussion went on I could see Taehyun quietly fuming in the corner as the guys clearly didn't bother to ask her for her autograph.

Meanwhile, I immediately noticed the way Jungkook looked around the room all skeptical and shit, detecting the copious amount of drinks and drugs on the table and thinking how wrong it was for him and his mate to be there.

"What's wrong?" Taehyun suddenly snapped at him, calling the guy out. "Make yourself at home Kookie. There's more than enough to go around."

Reading his mind, I got the sense that Taehyun was feeling defensive about having these guys simply stand there and judging us.

In fact judging from the way he was now looking at Jungkook, I expected there to be an all out fight at any moment. Fortunately for us, Jungkook backed down almost immediately and decided that he wasn't staying, and urged his friends to follow.

"Err. I think it's time we get going." Jungkook claimed as we then heard Taehyun snicker rudely with Selena.

"Yeah. Fuck off back to the stage little boy." He quipped a moment later making Rapmon's mouth fall open in indignation.

Meanwhile Jungkook grabbed his naive band mate by the hand and literally had to drag Rapmon to the door before he'd time to say anything that might add fuel to the situation.

"Wait. But. But what about Huening?"

"Rapmon! Come on. We don't belong here."

"But Kookie. Why is he being so negative?"

The guys and I all snickered as we heard Rapmon ramble on, clueless to the end.

"You see." Rapmon finally directed at Taehyun. "This is why you're not in my album!"

"Huh?" Yeonjun replied before letting out a unintended chuckle.

"Pfft." Taehyun quipped. "Screw your album you little horndog."

Just then Jungkook turned to Beomgyu and asked her to leave but Beomgyu suddenly paused and claimed that he was staying.

"Err. Excuse me!" Jungkook snapped.

"You heard me," Rapmon repeated. "I'm not ready to go home just yet. I might hang out here and have some fun with these guys."

Right away Yeonjun and Taehyun cheered Bemogyu's decision as a fuming Jeon Jungkook explained that he wasn't coming back to pick him up later.

"Fine." Rapmon shrugged. "I'll just hitch a ride with one of these guys in the morning or something."

"Absolutely." I encouraged. "I could give you a ride later if you like."

While the young men looked at each other trying to debate what to do or say I smirked inwardly at the double meaning and shared a knowing smile with Taehyun.

"Great! See." Bemogyu grinned a moment later. "All taken care of. You guys can leave without me Kookie."

With that settled, Jungkook finally opened the door and left the penthouse apartment in a huff as I invited Bemogyu to take a seat on the sofa and join the others around the drug laden table to pick out his favorite liberating narcotic for the evening.

To my surprise the sexily dressed boy seemed to know what he wanted and immediately hit two big lines of Ecstasy to the acclaim of his fellow KPOP friends.

"Oh Yeah! Fuck yeah." Taehyun applauded. "Wow. I really like this boy."

Right away there was an undeniable chemistry between the two music stars, and considering that they were both wearing handsome fine suits, they made the picture perfect couple.

Taehyun then put down the bowl and actually joined his new friend in some blow and the guys seemed to get along fast almost with a shot.

"I think you got yourself a little protegee there Taehyun." Yeonjun snickered, as he too helped himself to another cone.

"Yeah. You might be right." Taehyun replied while smiling seductively at him.

Meanwhile, it was around this time that Taehyun and I noticed just how quiet and utterly baked Beomgyu appeared to be.

He'd barely spoken two words in ten minutes and now looked to be turning a light shade of pink, even more paler and pastier than he usually was.

"Hey. Are you okay over there?" I asked as Taehyun grabbed his hand and was shocked by how hot he seemed.

"Whoa. You're hotter than a blunt!"

With the others still enjoying themselves, Yeonjun and I decided to help Beomgyu up from the sofa and take him into another room to wash his face and keep him from being sick all over the place.

Funnily enough despite the seriousness of the matter Yeonjun and I couldn't stop laughing and flirting with each other, both of us still very much stoned and enjoying our high.

"Stop it! Stop laughing." Yeonjun insisted before he himself would break out into boyish hysterics.

Considering how giddy we both were it was a beyond belief miracle we were able to carry Beomgyu anywhere honestly.

Ultimately we found a spare room and put him down on the bed to rest up before Yeonjun suddenly paused and told me to be quiet, as we heard muffled moans emanating from the neighboring room.

It was only now that we realized we could hear Huening and B.I. having sex and we quietly scrambled for the door to get a little peek inside. There we watched as Huening lay on top of B.I., his wrists tied to the bed posts as he rode him tight and slow, both of them naked as the lamp light shone off their flawless skin.

Fortunately for us, Huening had his back towards the door and could not see us spying from the corner, as I now stood directly behind Yeonjun and casually placed my hands on his bare hips.

To my surprise, I immediately felt his taught body respond to my touch and without thinking he'd reach back and grabbed my hands and placed them around his tender belly.

Holding him close, my mind began to reel as I took in his strawberry scent and the sweet aroma of his short dark hair. I then nuzzled my face closer into his long neck and the TXT star responded to the action by grinding his body back against me and literally invited me to nibble his white neck.

With my fingers still caressing his soft, curvy and smooth tummy, I brushed my lips across his naked skin and marveled at the way it broke out in a sprinkle of goose-pimples.

The entire time as this went on our eyes never left Huening's sweat-glistened body, watching as he wiggled his god-given hips back and forth and fucked B.I. intently.

"Ugh. Yeah. Oh. Yeah." Huening grunted erotically. "You LOVE that. Give me that awesome cock!"


	3. Chapter 3

Feeling bold I then parted my lips and dragged my tongue alone Yeonjun's neck and savored his sweet flesh as I felt his entire body tremble with excitement.

Without even realizing it, my hands seemed to have a mind of their own and I proceeded to stroke and caress his soft young hips, causing him to squirm and coo with delight.

The actor/singer moaned in my grasp and tilted his head all the way to one side encouraging me to continue, to kiss and lick and suck on his vanilla-white tender flesh and leave tiny little love bites across his skin.

Caught up in the moment, my hands then drifted upward and before I knew what I was doing I instinctively cupped his soft round buns with both hands, groping him obscenely and causing him to shudder in response.

"Oh." he sighed erotically.

"Mm. Yeah." I whispered into his ear, trying to distract him from my lewd actions. "Look at the way Huening's riding that cock right now."

"Oh. Uh-Huh." Yeonjun quivered in excitement, before he reached back and gently grasped my hard cock with his hand and began to stroke me.

I now squeezed and fondled his nipples as Yeonjun and I now watched Huening stop to turn around and ride B.I. missionary style.

Fortunately for us, Huening was so caught up in their lovemaking that he didn't notice us standing there in the shadows, both of us huddled together and now touching and groping one another to the show playing out.

Without thinking my, left hand slid down Yeonjun's skinny frame and under the hem of his fine pants where I quickly found and caressed the outside of his cotton boxers.

The charming star purred in response and for the first time since we'd started screwing around, he looked over his shoulder and rewarded me with a kiss.

I responded to this action by sliding the tips of my fingers inside his cotton boxers and made direct contact with his cock, and gently caressed his dripping wet tip as he parted his lips and plunged his hot wet tongue into my mouth.

This caused us both to moan into each other's mouths before I finally took the plunge and abruptly buried my finger deep inside his ass.

"Oh... Fuck!" Yeonjun grunted as I wiggled my finger inside him for the very first time.

I couldn't believe how hot he was, almost burning my finger. Kissing him slowly but sensually, we finally stopped to catch our breath as I noticed his mouth was smeared with spit.

"Hmm. That looks very sexy right now." I whispered into his ear as I continued to leisurely probe his growing prick in the doorway.

To my satisfaction, Yeonjun assumed I was talking about Huening who was now on the bed getting drilled from behind, clutching a bed post as B.I. fucked him doggy-style.

"Mm. Yeah. I bet that feels as good as it looks too." Yeonjun remarked as my fingers now moved like a spoon through cream.

"I know what you mean." I smirked as I slowly explored every nook and cranny of his tight little hole.

"You do?" he purred over his right shoulder. "You think you could handle it. You think you could handle my hot ass like that?"

"Fuck yeah. Just you wait and see." I teased back before kissing him fervently again and sucking his tongue into my mouth, causing him to sigh again.

I took this opportunity to add a second digit to the first and now probed the Korean cutie with two fingers. My god was he's so freaking wet!

"Ugh. Promises-always,keep,your...promises." he replied breathlessly while grinding his hips back against my erection and urging my fingers deeper inside him.

"You like being a fucking tease don't you Yeonjun." I hissed into his left ear, as he now essentially proceeded to fuck my eager fingers.

"Oh. Maybe." he replied playfully, as I was almost tempted to take out my cock and drill him where he stood. "I'm really good at it."

With his approval, my other hand dipped inside the collar of his top and I tweaked and twisted his thick hard right nipple directly, causing him to almost collapse in my arms and moan out loud.

"Oh. God." he purred. "I like that."

"Yeah?" I panted as we kissed each other hotly again.

"I like it when you tease my nipples like that." he admitted. "Gets me really hot...super HOT!"

"Plus wet." I added with a grin. "Very. Wet. Just the way I like it."

Yeonjun responded to this lewd comment by thrusting most of his tongue into the back of my throat and moaned into my mouth.

"Tonight. Your ass is all mine." I remarked a minute later to which he simply moaned approvingly.

"Yes." he daringly replied. "Take it. It's yours. All you can eat."

We kissed once again as he now literally squatted over my hand and fucked my fingers more urgently, his hips moving in a constant motion as I buried them knuckle deep.

"God I can't wait to have you." I whispered into his ear. "I'm going to fuck you so hard that you're going to scream out my name like a prayer."

"Please... Yes!" he moaned back. "But we've gotta be quick...I can't stay long."

Suddenly. Just as our encounter grew intense we were both startled by the sound of the front door downstairs. While I wanted to ignore it, Yeonjun paused and seemed extremely concerned as to who it was.

"No. Wait." he insisted. "Go see who it is."

"What. Now?"

"Please Babe."

While I tried to calm him down and wondered why he was frog jumpy, it only occurred to me later that he was feeling particularly upset as he'd been ditched by his entourage back at the event and was now screwing around with us at the party, while his friends including her overprotective agent, were out looking for him.

With our erotic little encounter now interrupted, I reluctantly withdraw my fingers from his sweet hole and leered over from the top of the stairs to see who it was only to gasp out loud as I realized that our new last minute guests consisted of Choi Soobin and Rapmon.

Right away the guys looked up to see me standing there with Yeonjun who was still in the process of adjusting his outfit.

Noting this there was now no doubt in anyone's mind what we'd been doing together as Rapmon immediately looked at Choi, who simply huffed and then stormed off back into the living room.

Thinking quickly I rushed on after him and thankfully stopped the guys at the elevator where I tried to explain myself. Naturally, Choi was not impressed or interested in hearing anything I'd say but I finally convinced them to allow me to give them a ride home.

"I've gotta go." I told Yeonjun a minute later.

"What... What?" he gasped in disbelief, clearly shocked that I would choose Rapmon and Choi over him. "What do you mean. Are you kidding me?"

"Afraid so." I said while looking around for my keys. "I promised them a ride home earlier. So I should be back in a few minutes."

The look on Yeonjun's face was completely priceless.

"Well...I might not be here when you come back, Babe."

"Well. I guess that's just a chance I'm gonna have to take." I told him as the other guys all fell quiet and now sat there waiting to see what Yeonjun would say.

"Do you need a hand with anything?" Taehyun politely offered. "Do you need us to do anything?"

"Not at all." I reassured him. "Just make sure the place doesn't get trashed or explode while I'm gone."

"Will do."

As Yeonjun now stood there with his arms folded across his chest, I attempted to kiss him on the right cheek but he pulled away in anger.

Despite this, I pecked him on the forehead and rushed out the door after Choi knowing full well that I may have just blown my chances with Yeonjun for the evening.

Still. It was a chance I was willing to take. Minutes later Choi and I finally found ourselves out on the open road heading back to his place after having dropped off his friend home.

I now found myself distracted by his long smooth legs as he sat beside me and his already dark dress pants which now hiked up considerably.

Unfortunately for me, he was still in a bad mood so we drove in relative silence for six miles, while I began to regret my decision to leave Yeonjun back at the party.

"What the hell was I thinking?" I chastised myself. "I left that hot piece of Korean ass for this drama?"

"Then again." I countered, as I glanced over to admire Choi's flawless magazine model-like legs. "He does have some terrific legs."

Nevertheless, the more I reflected on this decision the more irritated I became and the more I realized that I really had nothing to lose.

In my mind even if I failed with Choi, I could still make it back in time to pick up where I left off with Yeonjun, just as long as he hadn't hooked up with someone else. With that said I started to make conversation and after three attempts Choi finally caved.

"Look. I'm sorry okay..." he finally remarked. "It's not really your fault. It's just...well, it sounds silly."

"No. Go ahead." I replied. "Tell me what's bothering you buddy. You obviously got something on your mind."

Choi then went on to tell me how he was upset because he'd lost another award to his "frienemy" Jungkook, and was slightly peeved to learn that I'd been screwing around with Yeonjun earlier.

To him it was like some big castle conspiracy to always lose out to the more "popular" and hotter guys in the business, despite being very successful in his own right.

I snickered at his comment and reassured him that this was just not the case, and admitted that although I found Yeonjun attractive I'd been thinking about him all night.

"Is that true?" he beamed shyly for the first time in all night. "Were you really thinking about me?"

"Absolutely Dude." I answered, before I reminded him that I'd in fact ditched the hottie back at the party to drive him home.

"So um." Choi smiled sweetly. "What exactly were you thinking about?"

"Want me to be honest?"

The TXT star nodded his head. I could hardly believe how adorable he was, but feeling confident, I went right ahead and expressed my secret thoughts, figuring I might as well go all the way.

"Well. I was wondering what you were wearing under that suit."

Overcome with jollity, Choi blushed and instinctively placed his hands on his lap as I immediately snickered and told him to move them away.

"Hey. Don't cover them up." I grinned as I pushed his hands away. "Choi. You just about have the cutest set of legs I've ever seen."

"You're just saying that...." he replied, as I explained that I was absolutely serious.

"No. Honestly." I assured him. "Even after tonight's events...it was those legs that I was thinking about the entire time."

While I continued to keep one eye on the road, I let my right hand gently caress his warm soft thighs and gasped inwardly as his legs felt as smooth as velvet.

Choi giggled nervously and attempted to push my hand away but I persisted and finally grasped the inside of his ticklish bare flesh and refused to let go.

"God! See what I mean." I let out. "They're just so fucking beautiful and soft."

"Stop." he giggled shyly. "That tickles."

"Does it now." I quipped back as I then slid my hand further up the inside his wondrous soft smooth thighs and caressed more of his velvet-soft flesh.

Goosebumps now broke out all over his fine limbs as I massaged and caressed them and felt his body respond to my touch. In fact it was during this action that I noticed his knees part slightly as though spurring me on, daring me to continue.

"So are you going to tell me or do I gotta find out for myself." I remarked, referring to his choice of underwear.

Choi giggled and appeared to like this game and refused to answer, knowing full well that I was more than eager to find out for myself. By the time my fingers finally arrived to their intended destination, he blurted out the answer and claimed that he was wearing lace panties.

"They're panties okay!" he confessed through a smile. "I'm wearing panties tonight! Happy?"

"Not even close." I answered. "Firstly. I don't believe you. Second..."

Just as I spoke, I felt him suddenly grab my wrist and guide it to his black panties underneath, making my mouth gape.

The bold act almost caused me to curse aloud and while he attempted to pull my hand away I refused to retreat and now proceeded to knead his cock through the flimsy lace material.

"Are you satisfied?" he stated in the most seductive tone I've yet heard.

"Oh. I will be!" I grinned. "You don't get off that easy baby."

Choi now giggled as we playfully grappled with each other in the car and my fingers caressed his beautiful meat.

The contact made him buck about wildly beside me as I gently traced the outline of his young pole through the fabric and quickly determined that he was totally and utterly hairless.

The revelation gave me major wood, not to mention the sight of those incredibly dreamy long legs squirming about beside me. It was a true feast for the eyes and almost made me lick my lips with excitement.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hmm. I guess I win." I chuckled smugly, as Choi seemed to lose his sense of humor and stared back at me.

My response to this look was to burrow my hand even further inside his fine pants and proceed to openly tease and molest his cock, finding his little nub and stimulating his prick.

I couldn't help but find the entire incident 1005 thrilling as he simply sat there watching me massage and tease his 18-year-old cock.

"Stop...." he meekly objected, but by now we both knew he didn't mean it.

"How old are you again?" I playfully remarked. "Twenty?"

"I'm old enough." he quipped.

"Well. Are you going to behave yourself?" I teased, as he refused to speak and suddenly took on the personality of a starry-eyed boy who was being scolded.

"Choi." I reiterate. "Are you going to do what I tell you?"

Once again, Choi didn't answer and just nodded his head as I proceeded to leisurely caress his sweet dick through his lace panties.

Fortunately for us, it was around the same time that we arrived outside the home he shared with his mates, where I parked across the street and turned off the engine. To my amusement it seemed that our brief struggle in the car had caused the windows to fog up, which seemed to unnerve him.

"Wait. What if someone sees us parked here," he whined as I ignored his concerned qualms.

Without a care in the world, I simply continued to explore his teenage cock with my fingers as he grew more and more ashamed by the deed and now squirmed uncomfortably against the door, his alluring suit pants hiked up around her hips and his long smooth legs thrashing back and forth.

Still, for all his teasing antics he didn't appear to refuse or resist me, not even drawing away.

"You're really enjoying this aren't you." He finally remarked in a sexy tone. "Torturing me like this."

I simply replied by plunging my fingers into the flimsy band of his black panties and abruptly made direct contact with his toasty hole. Judging from the expression on his face, he was totally shocked by the action, which only turned me (us) even more.

"Hmm. You're so wet right now." I remarked, as Choi responded to this statement by literally lunging himself at me and kissing me hard on the lips.

I immediately added a second digit to the mix and now finger-banged him with two of my fingers as we French kissed each other passionately.

To my delight the starlet sighed erotically as my fingers worked their playful magic.

He instantly squirmed beside me as I took this opportunity to spread his knees even further apart with my forearm and insisted that he "opened" for me, leaving him sitting there with his legs spread wide.

Choi panted breathlessly with every thrust of my fingers as I now explored his forbidden center and deftly brushed one of my other digits against his puckered butt hole.

He bucked his hips to the electric sensation and glared right into my eyes informing me that his cave was off limits, but I ignored his objections and pushed right on ahead.

A moment later, I buried the tip of a finger inside his tiny sphincter while I used my other two digits to thoroughly probe and explore his prime hole.

Choi groaned and thrashed about wildly in the passenger seat as I now penetrated both holes at once, urging him to get off for me.

I now gripped his exquisite body like my own personal artwork, with my fingers buried inside his masterpiece butt and ass at the same time, bringing forth little jumps in both of his legs.

"Keep your legs spread." I instructed. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes." he moaned submissively as I proceeded to finger-fuck him with two fingers.

A minute later the TXT star actually moaned into my mouth and instinctively clamped his legs tightly around my hand as he finally came.

"Oh my God... Fuck!" he whimpered before trembling wildly.

"Well. That was...interesting." I grinned a minute later, as the car now reeked of his musky boy scent.

"Yeah. Thanks for the ride," he replied offhandedly before adjusting his pants and checking his appearance in the mirror.

We both paused at the double meaning and laughed before he seemed to go all serious on me again.

"Am I ever going to hear from you again?"

"Are you kidding me." I grinned. "I'd love to see you again. In fact let's do something over the weekend together, how about it?"

This seemed to make him smile and we shared another kiss before I reminded him that I had to leave.

With that said Choi gave me his mobile number and climbed out of the vehicle before I drove away and suddenly recalled my earlier encounter with Yeonjun.

With that still fresh in my mind I floored the pedal to a degree and blew straight through the neighborhood before slowing once my erotic high cooled.

Truth be told I was actually surprised to make the eight minute trip in a little over ten minutes, and was equally surprised not to be stopped by any police or get into a car accident God forbid.

Back at the house, I stepped into the elevator and paused to for a moment to sniff my shiny fingers which were still moist from Choi's arousal.

"Hmm." I pondered. "Maybe I'll give him a call. He's definitely a wildcat once he gets going."

A minute later, I arrived back to the main suite and when I stepped inside, I was surprised by the scene. In the short amount of time I'd been gone things had certainly taken an unexpected turn.

The entire place was shrouded in darkness for the most part and while soft music now played from the speakers, I looked over at the sofa only to find two shadowy figures making out passionately who I recognized as Beomgyu and Taehyun.

While this dynamic duo at first intrigued me romantically, I decided to look around the apartment for Yeonjun and made my way down the hall only to hear the sound of moaning emanating from one of the rooms.

As expected, B.I. and Huening were still going at it pretty hard but as I glanced across the way I notice the patio door was left slightly open.

Outside I sighed with relief as I found the sexy Korean standing there alone and fumbling with his cell phone, with the others having loud sex in full earshot from where we were standing.

From the looks of things Yeonjun was clearly wasted and quietly fuming over the nights events and my decision to leave the party with Choi.

"Oh. Look who's back." he angrily quipped, as I was immediately thankful that he'd stuck around and tried to apologize but the Pop singer was not having any of it and now turned to leave.

Not knowing what to say or do, I stood directly in front of his path and stopped him from leaving which clearly infuriated him a bit.

"Move. Get out of my way." he hissed through bloodshot eyes. "I wanna leave. I've got someone picking me up downstairs in two minutes."

"Just wait a minute okay." I insisted, as we proceeded to tackle briefly. "I came back here for you. For you Yeonjun."

"I don't care. Get your damn hands off me!" he snapped back, but I refused to let go until he at least heard me out.

"Just wait a minute!"

"No! Where's your whore boyfriend now?" she blared, referring to Choi. "Why don't you lead him on and go fuck him right now!"

Unfortunately for me, things quickly spiraled out of control and without warning Yeonjun spat right in my face, startling me. I responded to this action by grabbing him firmly by the back of his head and kissing her hard on the mouth which took his breath away. Face blanched white.

Yeonjun gasped with disbelief and attempted to resist me, but I let my hands do all the talking and slipped then inside his short panties (where they were before) and discover first hand just how wet he really was.

In fact the moment my fingers found his 18-year-old ass, he immediately began to sing a different tune.

Despite being furious, his stormed-up sexed body now instinctively responded to the attention it was receiving and he moaned into my mouth as I impatiently plunged two fingers in and out of his dripping ass.

The fact that I'd used those very same fingers on Choi Soobin just minutes earlier was not lost on me, and the mere thought of their mixed juices now mixing and blending together turned me on to no end, causing me to now saw my fingers in and about of his teenage ass with great enthusiasm.

"Ugh. Oh. Ugh. God." he grunted breathlessly as I mauled his bare neck and continued to finger-bang him right there on the balcony, while Huening moaned in unison just a few feet away.

The teen star ultimately succumb to my actions and soon expressed his consent by shoving his hot tongue back into my mouth. Caught up in the moment, I whipped him around and bent him over towards a lawn chair, and attempted to take him right then and there.

"No! Wait. Not here." he gasped over his left shoulder. "Stop. Anyone can see us!"

"I don't care." I hissed back, as I literally shoved his pants down to his knees and guided my manhood towards his hot tube hole.

Right away, we both moaned to the intrusion as I impaled him from behind and proceeded to slam into him repeatedly - his hands gripping the railing as he was promptly fucked!

I pounded his ass for several moments, reveling in the feel of his tight young ass, before he finally found the willpower to resist me and insisted that we stop and found a more private spot inside.

"Please. Jim Wait. Inside, please." he mumbled. "Fuck me inside!"

Not wanting to argue or waste time, I reluctantly complied and took him by the right hand and led him back into the lavish apartment where we looked for the nearest empty bedroom, which ironically enough was the same room where we'd put Beomgyu to rest earlier.

With the TXT singer still lying there passed out, I pushed Yeonjun down onto the bed beside him and peeled her underwear all the way down his legs, leaving him to lie there completely exposed to me.

"Damn you look so sexy right now." I commented as I took his pink briefs off and brought them up to my face and inhaled his boyish scent.

For his part, Yeonjun simply lay there with his knees spread apart, his shiny wet hole on full display, waiting to be fucked!

"Please. I want you inside me." he slurred in a high stupor, as he rushed to undo his black pants and remove his top.

I responded to this request by reaching up and shoving his cotton briefs into her mouth before I buried my face between his kicking legs and hungrily devoured his delicious ripe peach.

The entire incident was almost surreal as we both looked over to see Beomgyu snoring softly just a few feet away from us. Despite the company, the two of us were naked within two minutes as I ultimately positioned myself between his spread legs and entered him promptly.

I immediately began to pound his ass again, this time taking him in the missionary position before pinning his legs over my shoulders and drilling his ever so mercilessly.

We proceeded to fuck like this for an unaccounted amount time, with him moaning loudly in my face before we switched into a number of other favored positions and I suddenly noticed two shadowy figures standing and giggling at the doorway watching us.

At this point, I had Yeonjun on all fours and was railing into him from behind when I looked back at our audience and waved them over, inviting them to join us.

A moment later, Beomgyu and Taehyun strolled into the bedroom and seemed genuinely intrigued by the show they were witnessing with undeniable joy. Without warning, I reached over and pulled them to me, kissing them both on the lips for their trouble while I continue to fuck Yeonjun.

"Enjoying the show?" I remarked, as I then invited them both to place their hands on their band mate's flawless butt and touch and caress his slim naked body.

"Go ahead. Touch him." I encouraged. "She likes it...just the way I do."

Taehyun's eyes grew wide as he lovingly caressed Yeonjun's booty and watched me fuck the passionate singer into submission.

Beomgyu meanwhile brushed his fingertips up and down Yeonjun's spine and shoulders, while admiring his naked form and watching the way his large nipples perk up and down with each thrust of my hips.

At one point, I felt Taehyun's hand dip down between our bodies and his fingers squeezed my nuts before they slipped around the base of my shaft, stroking my cock while I fucked Yeonjun at a swift pace.

The mere sensation of Yeonjun's tight ass combined with Taehyun's fingers almost made me pop right there.

But as aroused as I was, nothing could've prepared me for what happened next, as I watched Taehyun's fingers curiously slide across Yeonjun's flawless cheeks and slip down to his puckered butt hole where he gently eased a single digit into his backdoor, causing Yeonjun to groan out loud and thrash about even more wildly than before.

"Ugh." Yeonjun cried into the pillow wildly. "Fuck!"

"Oh. Yeah." Beomgyu cheered while cupping and groping one of Yeonjun's erect nipples. "Fuck his ass Taehyun! Stick your finger inside his butt again. He likes it like that."

"Hmm. Feel that?" I grinned evilly at the aroused TXT star while still thrusting into his band mate from behind. "Feel how tight and hot he is back there."

"Uh-Huh." Taehyun blushed before we shared another deep kiss and I turned my attention to Beomgyu who I urged stand up and unzip his dress pants and allow me to suck one of his full balls into my mouth.

The entire time as I molested Beomgyu's impressive groin, Taehyun continued to probe and explore Yeonjun's tiny hole with his finger, burying almost his whole digit to its second knuckle and causing all four of us to now moan and guffaw on loudly as I directed the guys into more and more depraved wanton activity.

"See his finger." I grinned at Bamgyu. "Why don't you take it out of Yeonjun's ass and replace it with your hot tongue."

The stoned TXT star hesitated for a moment before Taehyun reassured his that it was okay and that he'd love it.

He then proceeded to lean forward to comply as we heard Yeonjun moaned from the other side of the bed, his legs straining to keep him in that subdued position while we explored him.

"Oh. My. God." Yeonjun purred to the feel of Beomgyu's hot tongue in his ass.

As far out as this was, things then took another turn for the mind-blowing as I pulled out Yeonjun all together to give the guys some room to play and now watched Taehyun and Beomgyu take turns and eat Yeonjun's ass.

"Hmm. Good boy." I encouraged. "Both of you. Stick your tongues all the way inside that sweet hole. Now dribble out some spit and lube it up nice and wet with your spit."

Beomgyu was only too happily to oblige and followed directions well, slobbering a thick drool of spit all over Yeonjun's bunghole only to have Taehyun grab the Korean firmly by his buttocks and proceed to tongue-fuck him into submission.

As this went on, Beomgyu then dragged his tongue down and began to eat Yeonjun's irresistible wet hole at the same time.

It was absolute debauchery. In fact the combined assault was so hot and maddening that Yeonjun appeared to be speaking in an alien language, shaking violently and mumbling incoherently that he was going to cum.

Meanwhile at this very moment, I reached over to stuff my hands inside both of their pants and marveled at how incredibly wet the entire encounter made them spin outta control.

Emboldened by this shameless erotic display, I abruptly plunged my length into the back of Taehyun's throat, fucking his face for a few thrusts before pulling out and burying it into Beomgyu's waiting mouth.

"Yeah. That's it. Spit on my cock you little horn dog." I hissed down at Beomgyu, who without missing a beat would eagerly complied, drooling an excessive amount of spit all over my shaft and balls.

In fact I was extremely surprised by just how skilled and cock-hungry he was and soon heard myself moan out loud when he attempted beyond belief to deep-throat me.

Feeling particularly emboldened and wicked, I then pulled Beomgyu up by the arm and instructed him to lie down on the bed beside Yeonjun and directed the moaning singer to swing a leg over the TXT star so that the guys would be placed in a 69 position.

Yeonjun was still panting heavily as he indulged my deepest sinful desires, and a minute later the stars found themselves situated in my favorite position.

Clutching them by their hips, I then directed them onto their sides and insisted that they continue to lick and explore each other with their tongues which they happily did, while I guided Taehyun over to the side of the bed and proceeded to drill him from behind, slamming my cock into his tight rear while kissing him hotly on the mouth.

The entire scene was so wicked, outrageous and perverse that I finally lost control of my loins and pulled out of Taehyun's ass and rushed over to Beomgyu's slumbering face and shot my whole load directly across his beautiful lips, bathing his stunning face in my semen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter in this story. Hope you enjoyed it, will have more KPOP-themed works to come.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first KPOP-themed story on this site. TXT is one of my favorite groups plus iKON. Hope you enjoyed this one, let me know what you think. There will be more to come.


End file.
